Dipper's Left US
by mulzypops
Summary: The Gravity Falls D-COM that changes everything! When Soos tells Wendy about Dipper's enormous crush on her, Dipper, emotionally unstable, moves out of the U.S.A. Will Wendy notice Dipper's disappeared? Will havoc strike Gravity Falls? Will Dipper ever return? Will Dipper enjoy his new life and find a new love? No one knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the latest news with mulzypops: Geronimo Stilton's Mall of America Mystery resuming soon!**

**Also, here is my new Gravity Falls D-COM, Dipper's Left US (originally known as Where's Dipper?)**

"Mabel..." Dipper asked suspiciously.

"WHAT!?" she screamed.

"I heard Soos tell you that he messed up. What did he do..." Dipper afraid of what the answer could be.

"Uh nothing!" Mabel said awkwardly.

"Tell me otherwise I'll tell Grunkle Stan that you and Lil' Gideon have restarted your friendship!" Dipper threatened.

"OK FINE! Soos accidently told Wendy that you have a gigantic crush on her!" Mabel yelled.

"WHAT!? But she wasn't supposed to find out! I trusted Soos with my secret and he blurted it out! There's no way me and Wendy can be together. She has hated me since she broke up with Robbie! I'm 12 and she's 15! I love her and she only thinks of me as an ex-friend! I mean it's impossible! I...can't do this anymore." Dipper said starting to cry.

"Dipper what are you going to do?" Mabel asked afraid of his answer.

"I'm moving out." Dipper said.

"You can't go back to California with Mom and Dad. I'd easily find you!" Mabel said.

"No I'm not moving back to California. I...just can't live in the USA anymore.." Dipper said sobbing.

"You can tell everyone except Wendy." Mabel said.

"Right..." Dipper said sobbing.

**That concludes Chapter 1; there are many options for where Dipper should go. Here they all are. 12 options, 12 votes needed.**

**(A): Europe**

**(B): Russia**

**(C): Africa**

**(D): Australia**

**(E): Indonesia**

**(F): Southeast Asia**

**(G): Kathmandu/Tibet/Mt. Everest**

**(H): China**

**(I): India**

**(J): Hong Kong**

**(K): Japan**

**(L): Other**


	2. Chapter 2 (Japan)

**I checked the votes. Japan it is (because it had the most votes, or so my brain remembers)! :)**

**Also for a spoiler alert. When Wendy finds out Dipper's missing, Mabel will throw her off - three times. *giggles uncontrollably***

**Now onto the story. By the way I'm not the owner of Gravity Falls, otherwise the show would be on Season 2 now.**

**Dipper's POV**

The trip was exhausting. First I had to take a bus to Portland. Then I went to the airport and since I was only 12, I was forced to let some weird short skinny white-haired guy who claims to be 60 years old to come with me until I reach my destination. I went on two airplanes - one to Amsterdam in Europe, then I made a connecting flight to Fukuoka, Japan. Finally I took a taxi to some luxury hotel that was enjoyable but the problem was I COULDN'T SPEAK JAPANESE, so I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND ANYONE! All together I had spent 1.5 hours on a bus to Portland, 12 hours on a flight to Amsterdam, another 11 hours to reach Fukuoka, and then half an hour on a taxi to Red Diaper's Luxury Hotel. And don't forget I had to wait 6 hours in Amsterdam for my connecting flight. So altogether that's 31 hours to reach Japan. Ugh, I should have just flown into Tokyo. I groaned and settled in my hotel, carrying in a Canada Dry ginger ale with me.

But before I left the white short guy in Fukuoka, he whispered something about Gravity Falls. For a second I thought he was Gideon but he seemed a little too nice to me, compared to him. So I just let it go

**Wendy's POV, in Gravity Falls**

What happened? I haven't seen Dipper in a while. I needed to talk to him. I wanted to tell him that even though I was older than him, I would be his girlfriend if we were the same age. I mean he treats me like a princess. Compared to my ex Robbie. Soos, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan were acting suspicious. Even Gompers that ol' goat back in the yard was acting suspicious.

Wait what!? The goat knows where Dipper is and yet he's a goat? And I don't know where Dipper is. Something's off. And I'm going to find out.

**Stan's POV**

After Mabel called me while I was about to escape into the secrets of the universe and how to start apocalypses (I was planning to do an apocalypse with this money-snatching magnet so I could get all the money in the world, except for those belonging to my friends and family, of course; HEHEHE!) about Dipper leaving I decided I was going to put that on hold. I hid the 3 books carefully and turned off the blueprint and went upstairs. Ever since I've been worried about the kid. Why did he leave? Something told me it was about a certain redhead named Wendy.

**Gideon's POV**

I broke out of jail a few days ago and followed Dipper into Fukuoka. With him out of the way I can finally take over Gravity Falls. After lots of research (and a secret blueprint in my Gideonbot) I found out Stan has acquired all 3 books somehow. I needed to attack Stan so I could cause chaos in Gravity Falls! But how...?

**Well that wraps it up. When Wendy finds out Mabel will lie to her three times and then she eventually will see a text on Mabel's phone and find where Dipper is. Where should we send Wendy first? Check the options on Chapter 1 excluding Japan.**


End file.
